


Dance Dare

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Fear Pepper, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: i just found out about this thing called Dance Dare where someone dances behind someone and has to do it without the person knowing. imagine Tony down in the dumps, maybe work isn't going that great or maybe he's just feeling down. Bucky, having seen the Dance Dares on Youtube recruits Natasha and Clint to do Dance Dares on random people around the tower and always where Tony can see. it brightens Tony's day up something fierce and by the end of the day he's in stitches from laughing so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Steve had a sort of understandable love hate relationship with the internet. They loved to hate it. They’d lost hours and hours of their lives catching up on pop culture and politics and doing all sorts of responsible, adult things, but they’d also gone down many a YouTube rabbit hole only to surface hours later, dazed and confused.</p><p>“Why the hell are there video compilations of children falling down?” Steve asked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in horror.</p><p>“I’m more interested in figuring out why you hit play,” Bucky countered. “Go to this one next. Dancing behind people can’t be evil and horrible, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dare

Bucky and Steve had a sort of understandable love hate relationship with the internet. They loved to hate it. They’d lost hours and hours of their lives catching up on pop culture and politics and doing all sorts of responsible, adult things, but they’d also gone down many a YouTube rabbit hole only to surface hours later, dazed and confused. **  
**

“Why the hell are there video compilations of children falling down?” Steve asked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in horror.

“I’m more interested in figuring out why you hit play,” Bucky countered. “Go to this one next. Dancing behind people can’t be evil and horrible, right?”

Luckily, it wasn’t. Mostly it was amusing. “How do they not know someone’s doing that right behind them?”

“Maybe they’re fake? It’s not as if these people are stealthy like Natasha,” Steve pointed out, yawning. He closed the laptop and stretched. “I need to walk away from this thing.”

Bucky couldn’t argue with that. He swung by the kitchen, grabbed a couple sandwiches, then headed upstairs to see how Tony was doing. Only, Tony looked more horrified than Steve had after watching little kids cry.

Tony sighed, hanging his head and eating the sandwich Bucky offered him looking pathetic whilst doing so. “This merger is never going to happen. Pepper is going to murder me.”

“You’re letting yourself get too stressed,” Bucky pointed out, rubbing Tony’s shoulders. “It’ll happen.”

But Tony’s mood wasn’t any better the next day, and was even worse the day after. He clearly needed some cheering up, and for reasons he couldn’t explain, the first thing that popped into Bucky’s mind was Steve’s comment about Natasha, sneakiness, and the dance dare videos.

“Sure, why not, I’m already doing it anyway,” Clint said with a shrug when Bucky asked him. “I’ll just change up my location.”

Surprisingly, Natasha also took very little convincing. “Shall we see who can get the most before getting caught?” she asked Clint with an arched eyebrow.

And, just like that, it was on. With the help of JARVIS and the cameras, Bucky sat back and watched it all unfold.

The first time it happened, Tony almost walked into someone. It looked like he was coming out of the bathroom, actually, and there was someone waiting there with a tablet and what looked to be a stack of actual papers. Tony’s expression was tense, and his hands were tucked behind his back so the employee couldn’t hand him anything when suddenly Clint spun out from behind a potted plant.

Tony’s eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and then it was pressed shut again. Bucky snorted into his coffee as he watched Clint shimmy and shake provocatively behind the guy with the papers, his hips gyrating, only to pirouette out of sight as soon as the guy turned to look behind him.

Bucky watched the man shake his head in confusion, then turn back to Tony, who now had a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. That was when Natasha sprung into action, backflipping into place behind the unsuspecting SI worker, and doing some rather impressive pop and lock moves before vanishing.

Tony turned and walked back into the bathroom, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Twenty minutes later, it happened again, only this time Clint and Natasha teamed up. They danced their way through the entire outer office with almost terrifying precision. Bucky and Steve had learned about disco from the internet, and as a result he recognized a good number of Clint’s dance moves. He’d expected Natasha to be all slinky, or to perform with the precision of a ballerina, but she’d gone for everything but. He had no idea how she’d managed to pull off doing a kazachok dance without anyone realizing.

Each time it happened, Tony had more and more trouble keeping himself from openly laughing, and by the end of the work day he was actually bent over double at his desk crying. Pepper was shaking her head, smiling indulgently down at him, while Clint and Natasha swayed and waved their arms behind her, giving the impression Pepper was Kali.

Bucky had no idea what their final count was, but it didn’t really matter. Tony was laughing and smiling again, and that night when Bucky saw him, he found himself pulled into a hug.

“Why do I get the feeling I have you to thank for today’s entertainment?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky grinned down at him, and helped Tony out of his suit jacket. “I get the feeling they’re not gonna stop until one of them gets caught in the act.”

“That long, huh?” Tony’s eyes widened, but then he burst out laughing. “You’re explaining this to Pepper when she catches on.”

“It’s a deal.”

But later, in the middle of the night, Bucky woke up, heart racing. He’d need to talk to Natasha and Clint. No way he was facing down Pepper Potts alone.


End file.
